


goodluck charm

by niigaki



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Secret (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( “Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih seperti itu?Ada laki-laki tampan tepat di hadapanmu seperti ini masih tidak mampu membuat kau tersenyum, eh?” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodluck charm

“Kenapa wajahmu kusut?” Sang pemuda mengerutkan kening dengan heran. Dua tangannya diistirahatkan di dalam saku celana panjang yang dikenakan, sementara sepasang kristal gelapnya menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapan lekat-lekat. Ada sinar cemas yang samar-samar mewarnai sorotnya. “Kita sudah lama tak bertemu dan kau malah memasang ekspresi macam itu. Ada apa?”

“Ungg,” yang diajak bicara nampak kesulitan untuk menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk, seakan sepatu yang kini dikenakan terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya tersebut—yang omong-omong adalah sebuah kemustahilan.

“Tak suka bertemu denganku?”

“Tidak!” sang gadis menyahut cepat dan menggeleng keras-keras. Tapi lalu tersentak saat menyadari bahwa ucapannya terkesan ambigu. “M-maksudku, aku senang bertemu denganmu.” Jemarinya meraih ujung kemeja yang dikenakan oleh lawan bicara dengan malu-malu. “Mana mungkin tidak senang. Kalau tidak ingin bertemu, mana mungkin aku menyisihkan waktu untuk datang kemari, kan?”

Alisnya terangkat tinggi, _sangsi_. “Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih seperti itu?” Tangannya menyentuh pipi sang gadis dan mencubitnya dengan lembut, sedikit gemas. Jujur saja, ia.. merindukan gadis ini—dan senyumannya yang riang. Akhir-akhir ini, ia dengan segala promo Paradise, dan Secret dengan promo single di Jepang plus persiapan _comeback_ mereka, ditambah segala kegiatan lainnya—semua itu membuat mereka tak sempat berjumpa. Jelas saja ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu yang susah payah diusahakannya berlalu dengan muram. “Ada laki-laki tampan tepat di hadapanmu seperti ini masih tidak mampu membuat kau tersenyum, eh?”

Sunhwa mendengus kecil, lalu terang-terangan mengacuhkan kalimat terakhir—meski hal itu membuat ujung bibirnya sedikit naik, menampakkan seulas senyum tipis yang samar. Sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang, ragu untuk mengungkapkan kegelisahannya pad sang pemuda. Namun setelah memandang lawan bicaranya tepat di manik mata, ia tak mampu untuk menutup-nutupinya lagi. Toh ini hanya permasalahan sepele. Mungkin saja Woohyun akan menghiburnya, seperti biasanya selama ini saat ia merasa sedih.

“Aku.. hanya.. sedikit kecewa,” cengkeraman tangannya di pakaian sang pemuda mengerat, “Infinite tak meraih nomor satu di Music Bank hari ini. Bukannya aku berkata Davichi tak seharusnya menang—bukan!” Ia sendiri menyukai lagu yang kini dipromosikan oleh Davichi, jujur saja. “Hanya saja.. uh, aku.. aku tahu betapa keras usaha kalian untuk album kali ini. Jadi.. yah, begitulah.”

Ujung bibir Woohyun berkedut saat mendengar kata `kalian` terucapkan. Ada rasa kesal yang mendadak muncul ketika mengingat enam anggota grupnya yang lain, yang masih terkapar kelelahan di dorm yang baru. Cemburu? Tidak juga—ehm, _mungkin_. “Itu salahmu,” sahutannya singkat dan jelas.

“E-EEEH?” Sang gadis otomatis mendongak kaget. “Salahku? Kenapa?”

“Kalau saja Secret _comeback_ minggu ini, pasti kami akan menang.”

Sejenak Sunhwa terdiam, menelaah kalimat yang barusan terdengar, tapi tetap saja tak mengerti. “...apa hubungannya _comeback_ -ku dengan kalian?”

“Karena kau kan— _good luck charm_ -ku.” Dusta.

Ah, tidak sih, tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga. Bagi Woohyun, ucapan `semoga beruntung` dari gadis di sisinya ini melalui _email_ dapat membangkitkan semangatnya dan membuat ia lebih fokus di tiap penampilan. Kalau ia tampil lebih baik, pasti akan lebih banyak yang menyukai Infinite, yang mana akan membuat promo semakin lancar dan album baru Infinite diterima pasar dengan lebih baik. Jika sebuah pesan elektronik saja dapat berakibat seperti itu, pasti akan jauh lebih baik jika orangnya sendiri yang mengucapkannya saat bertemu muka.

Tidak salah jika ia berkata bahwa Han Sunhwa adalah jimat keberuntungannya bukan?

Anggap saja begitu.

Sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya. Semburat merah kini mewarnai pipi yang setengah terbingkai helai-helai rambutnya. “Aku merinding mendengarnya, kau tahu.” Sekian lama ia mengenal seorang Nam Woohyun, sudah cukup sering baginya mendengar celotehan-celotehan seenak jidat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut tanpa dipikir—tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dengan semua itu. Jantungnya masih selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali sang pemuda mendendangkan kalimat yang.. yah, yang seperti tadi, contohnya.

“Tapi itu benar.” Walau tidak sepenuhnya juga sih.

... “—eh, _gomawo_..?” nadanya naik di akhir kata, seolah bertanya-tanya, masih ragu-ragu untuk menyahut. Apa yang harus kau jawab saat ada yang berkata bahwa kau adalah jimat keberuntungannya? Tidak pernah ada yang memuji (jika itu adalah sebuah pujian) dia seperti itu selama ini, sehingga otaknya tak mampu memberikan opsi-opsi respon yang cocok untuk situasi macam ini.

“Seharusnya ` _mianhae_ ` kan?” menukas lembut, tapi dengan nada yang kentara menyalahkan. “Kau membuatku—ehm, kami, maksudku—kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kemenangan karena kau tak muncul saat acara.” Sudut-sudut bibirnya ditarik, membentuk lengkung yang membuat detak jantung lawan bicaranya berhenti sekejap.

Han Sunhwa mendapati dirinya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata yang menyorot setengah malas dan seulas senyum tipis di bibir sang pemuda. Apalagi ditambah suara yang mengalun—eh, tunggu, apa katanya barusan? Ia harus meminta maaf? Dia— _DIA_? Sunhwa lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa.. _dia_? Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, kening berkerut, dan tatapannya dipenuhi sinar tak paham.

Yang bersangkutan pun turut terdiam, tersenyum santai pada sang gadis, tak mengucap apa-apa lagi—seolah ia menanti kalimat ungkapan permintaan maaf dari lawan bicara. Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya membuat sang gadis merasa jengah. Sepertinya jika ia tak mengucapkan apapun terlebih dahulu, Woohyun sendiri takkan mengeluarkan suara.

Menelan segala rasa heran (dan masih saja kebingungan), akhirnya Sunhwa memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Bagaimanapun, ia memang merasa tidak enak saat mengetahui bahwa Infinite tak meraih peringkat pertama—padahal ia tahu bahwa mereka pantas untuk mendapatkannya. (Yah, Davichi memang saingan yang berat, harus ia akui hal itu.) “ _Mianhae_ , Woohyun _ie_.”

“Peluk dulu baru nanti akan kumaafkan.”

(....)

Seringai yang terkembang lebar di bibir sang pemuda menyadarkan Sunhwa bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya dipermainkan dengan seenaknya oleh lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu malah terkekeh-kekeh riang saat ini, seolah menertawakan. “ _YAH!_ NAM WOOHYUN! Berhenti menggodaku!”

Sang pemuda tertawa renyah, menikmati paras gadis yang kini telah semerah tomat. “Aku serius kok,” —mengenai jimat keberuntungan, juga bagian memeluk yang tadi. Sebagai bukti bahwa ia tak bercanda, Woohyun merengkuh sang gadis dalam dekapannya tanpa memberikan peringatan. Ia menghirup nafas dlaam-dalam, menikmati harum _sampoo_ yang menguar dari surai kecokelatan milik gadisnya. “Nah, sekarang pasti aku—eh, kami, pasti akan memenangkan sesuatu.”

Sunhwa hampir-hampir tak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk mengucap, “Bohong.” Wajahnya yang kini berhadapan tepat dengan dada bidang milik Woohyun terasa panas tak tertahankan. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini—hanya karena tak ingin menunjukkan muka yang pasti kini sudah tak karu-karuan.

“Lihat saja besok saat Inkigayo. Kau akan datang kan?”

“Hngg—kau mau aku datang?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan datang.”

Nam Woohyun tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

**Author's Note:**

> another rpf. another small fandom, yea. banyak fans baru infinite, and i don't really like it :| jadi, butuh setaun lebih buat mereka sadar betapa awesomenya infinite? cih. gegara woohyun hubby pamer abs sih (...) #abaikan #curhatanfangirleksklusip *direbus*
> 
> sudah pernah dipublish juga di LJ, cek comm ilovefriday ya :D. #promositerselubung untuk rpf korean-related, jangan lupa mampir indo-kfics@LJ ya :'3 #iyainipromosijuga #neverendingpromotion *ditabok* =))
> 
> lihat deh di [gif](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lh686fHLxJ1qgrj0wo1_r4_500.gif) ini, betapa woohyun dan sunhwa so adorable -/////- endingnya si inkigayo infinite ga dapet apa-apa sih, tapi... yasudahlah :')


End file.
